happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flea Market
Flea Market is an episode of the 67th season. In this episode, a flea bites those at a supermarket. Starring *The Flea Featuring *Pesty *Drake Appearances *Russell *Quacks *Wrinkles *Abby *Giggles Plot Russell and Quacks are seen on a wharf with many boxes, dressed in heavy hoodies. A large ship comes by and the two sailors put a few boxes on the ship. A flea on Russell's fur bites him. Russell scratches the bite with his hook, scratching some of his fur and skin off. As he screams in pain, he drops a box on his feet, making him scream even more. Quacks and a pained Russell then get on the boat as it sails away. The ship lands on a dock at Happy Tree Town. Russell, now with bandages on his wounds, gets off the ship with Quacks. They drive to a supermarket and put the fruit in boxes. They drive to the docks and then board the ship, leaving Happy Tree Town once more. The flea from before is shown to have jumped off of Russell's fur and onto a cantaloupe as it waits for an unsuspecting target. Drake walks up to the cantaloupe and picks it up. The flea hops onto Drake's feathers and bites him. Drake feels the bite and starts scratching the bite. The flea hops onto the poor duck's forehead and bites his eye, causing him to scream in pain. The flea sucks up so much of the blood in Drake's eye that it turns red and flops down like a deflated balloon. As Drake runs off in pain, the flea hops off of him. The flea hops onto Giggles, who was buying roses and tulips. She freaks out and bumps into a cart, which rolls swiftly towards a meat slicer. As a result, she is chopped to pieces. Wrinkles somehow sees this and calls an exterminator. The flea hops on Wrinkles' beard and crawls inside his head. The flea crawls all over Wrinkles' brain, killing him once the flea hits a nerve. The exterminator, Pesty, enters the supermarket dramatically. He sees the flea on a banana and sprays poison from his poison thrower, knocking out Drake, who ran in the way of the poison. The flea opens the valve on Pesty's mask, killing himself with his own poison. As mayhem ensues at the supermarket, Abby just eats the flea. Suddenly, a small lump bursts out of Abby's stomach, being the flea. Drake is shown to be alive, attempting to crawl away. The flea stands at Drake's beak and lunges at him. Once the flea lunges at him, the episode ends. Deaths *Giggles is sliced. *Wrinkles dies when the flea steps on a nerve in his brain. *Pesty dies of poison. *Abby's chest bursts. *Drake is killed by the flea (offscreen). Trivia *The title is a pun on "flea market" and "flea". *In the intro, the flea is known as The Flea. * This is one of the few episodes where something besides a character is the starring character. **An episode of this season, Wish Star, shares a similar trait. *The scene with the flea bursting out of Abby's stomach is a parody of a scene from Alien. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 67 Episodes